


Blindness

by HDremake



Series: Manchild And His Unaddressed Issues [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (yes i will try to make that a common tag for mr. error man if it's the last thing i do), ??? - Freeform, Angst, Error Being Absolutely Insane, Gen, Humor, and yes i will be cranking these out at lighting speeds until i inevitably crash, i mean i wrote it sooo, is this error angst?? idk bro :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDremake/pseuds/HDremake
Summary: The darkness didn’t bother him in the slightest. After all it was just an endless amount of a singular shade and Error was used to that.





	Blindness

The darkness didn’t bother him in the slightest. After all it was just an endless amount of a singular shade and Error was used to that. At first when he experienced a spout of blindness he believes he was frightened, vision is what most creatures use as their first defense. Error doesn’t know if that is true or not or how he even retained that information, but it sounded like it made sense so it might as well be the absolute truth of the Universe, er, Multiverse. Another absolute truth was Error never had good eyesight, ever. Everything was always blurry because of his refusal to wear his glasses which was a totally logical decision on his part because they made him look like a dweeb and he **wasn’t** a dweeb. When the blindness hit he would usually play Cat’s Cradle, since it was the only string based game he knew and it was a way to pass the time until he could see again, although not well. One time he had attempted to make something while blind, but Classic wouldn’t stop telling him it was ugly, which in turn made him angry so he ripped his garbage arm off. Classic was still pretty angry about that so they weren’t talking. His other creation, #13, didn’t seem to mind the mutilation of his ‘friend’ and had told Error to not worry, that they were still friends. 

These little spells of blindness have been happening more often than usual. Error knows he should probably be worried about it, he wasn’t. He has been going out a lot more than usual, to #13’s delight and Classics displeasure. The blue clad puppet made it clear his disapproved of mass genocide, Error had no idea why and he wouldn’t ponder on it for more than a second because frankly self reflection made him feel funny and he hated feeling funny. God, did he hate having to actually critically think about his ideology, especially when someone else was trying to induce said critical thinking skills. Who the hell did Classic think he was with all his ‘moral values.’ Error knew what was moral! It was wiping the Multiverse of Alternate Universes because Undertale was the only true Universe that deserved to exist. Despite being a disgrace that even a human would call repulsive #13 understood that Error made complete sense and the confusing parts of all this just made it intellectual. 

#13 was being awfully quiet…..

“**#13? are you being sucked into the never-ending abyss of the anti void again?**” Error mocks the movement of looking around. He’s literally blind what point does this action even serve? 

Nothing….

“**are you ignoring me too now?**” This is starting to make Error anxious, he doesn’t want to be alone...not again. He can’t even locate the other to give him the worst of times for being a rude little bastard who somehow thought he had the right to ignore him. 

Still nothing...

“**#13?!**” He sounds desperate now, doesn’t he? ….He is desperate now, isn’t he? 

“**classic?! you two better start being annoyingly loud about now!** ” At some point he must have gripped his scarf because now he can hear the fabric tearing. “ **or else!**” Threatening them will surely get them to speak to him, right? 

….

…

But nobody came. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes another one very concerning. i will die thanks for asking. uhhh the next one might be about how error has a boner for the almighty chaotic neutral ink, but i'm not making any promises because the idea of doing a fic about his papyrus angst is more tempting... gotta have that papyrus angst, are you even a sans without it?


End file.
